


I want you to love me

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Forgiveness, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Team as Family, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: After New York Loki is returned to Asgard. The Avengers come together as a family and work to keep the peace. One day an unknown Asgardian comes into their lives. He tells stories and sing about their friend. Tony finds solace with the last person he imagined and opens his heart.In the meanwhile a storm is brewing in Asgard and the Legion of the Silver Snake make itself known.





	1. Tear me up

He was tired. His whole body ached and he wanted nothing more than to sleep away the next few centuries. Not that it would be possible. No, he would be lucky if he would be given any rest at all. Head still spinning from using the Tesseract Loki followed his brother obediently towards the throne room. Suddenly Thor stopped and looked at him. With gentle hands he removed the muzzle and smiled awkwardly.

"Just tell me honestly", the blonde said, "did you attack Midgard of your own accord?" Taking a shuddering breath the Trickster met blue eyes, feeling his own water. Unable to speak he shakes his head. Clumsily due to the shackles he opens his coat. The scars are faint, already fading, but still visible. Close to his neck is a particularly ugly burn mark. Other marks a scattered across his skin, telling a gruesome story. Strong arms wrap around him, drawing him close. Thor holds him tightly, shaking with anger.

"I will do my best to protect you, brother", he promises. "You are still my baby brother. I won't abandon you." Pride long gone Loki clings to the elder, fighting the tears. It feels good to have his brother back. Even if it is for a short amount of time. Once they reach the throne room everything will be decided by Odin.

The guards won't let Thor in. The Thunderer is forced to remain outside while Loki approaches the throne. The one-eyed gaze is steady and holds contempt. With a sinking feeling in his stomach the Trickster realise that the All-Father is already aware of what happened in the Void. Who was really behind the attack. In that moment Odin stops being his father once and for all. Loki knows without any doubt that he will still face harsh punishment regardless of the circumstances. 

* * *

 

An eternity in a cell. At least what it feels like. It is a small blessing that he has been allowed to keep all his magic. Not that it will help him. The prison guard is surprisingly deferential and treats him with respect. No jeering or insults. He is allowed to enter the cell with dignity rather than being thrown in.

It takes him a moment to realise that he is not alone in the cell. A man is standing in a corner, fidgeting restless. From the man's clothing he is a commoner. Likely serving time for a minor crime. Dirty brown hair, stocky build and sun brown skin. When the man turns and see Loki he gasps and falls down on his knees, prostrating on the floor. Not, is seems, in fear.

"My prince", the man says with awe. "It is my greatest honour to be in your presence. Allow me to serve you." A dirty arm is stretched forward, wrist turned upward. On the skin below the palm two entwined snakes biting each others tail are tattooed. Loki knows with suddenly clarity who the man is. Or what he is, to be more accurate. On almost every realm there is a chapter, they call themselves different things but one thing unite them. They belong to a cult dedicated to Loki himself. Outsiders, outcasts and others who find it difficult to fit in has chosen him as their patron and role model. As far as he knows they worship him and have ceremonies in his honour. What is the chapter in Asgard called again?

"You belong to Heart of Chaos", he says. The man has risen slightly while remaining on his knees. His face is reverent. At Loki's words he beams.

"Indeed my prince! I'm part of the Legion. Please allow me to serve you. How can I help you escape?"

Wanting to curse the man the Trickster turns to look at the guard. To his surprise the guard holds up his arm, showing the same tattoo. Steady eyes meet his own.

"Honour to the prince of chaos, loyalty to the god of mischief, my sword to the Silver Snake", the guard says. Looking at the two men in turn, both showing determination and something close fanaticism.

_Well then._

 

* * *

 

Yawning Tony tries to pay attention to the speaker. Not that he really care but the event is to promote the Avengers so he needs to make an effort. He wish he could return to his lab or just do something else than this. Absently he rubs his chest. Removing the shrapnel and the arc reactor had been a desperate move to keep Pepper. In the end it hadn't worked. She couldn't accept Tony's need to be Iron Man. They ended it as friends but that was about it.

Glancing to the side he watched Steve fidgeting and looking uncomfortable. After SHIELD went down the poor guy has been jumpy and obviously uncertain of his place in the world. Discovering that his best friend was somehow alive and brainwashed had not made things easier. Tony could admit he had contributed to the super soldier's unease after learning Hydra killed his parents. It had been Natasha who told him but Steve had also known.

Polite applause alerts him to the fact that the droning speech finally has stopped. All that is left is some mind numbing mingle and then they can disappear with clean conscience.

"Man of Iron?" A voice calls suddenly. Half expecting to see Thor the billionaire looks up. Rather than the god of thunder he is met with a stranger. The man is tall and has a good build. His eyes are a beautiful brown and his hair is oddly streaked. Red, brown, black and blonde are mixed together in different shades. Somehow it looks natural. He is wearing some kind of tunic in a coarse material and his breeches are skin tight. A rounded face houses a cheerful smile.

"That is you, aye?" The man says, his voice pleasant. 

"Tony Stark, Iron Man. Do I know you?"

"I don't think I've had the honour, goodman Stark. The name is Volsang of Nowhere, you are a shield-brother to Prince Thor." The surprise has to be visible on Tony's face. Volsang smiles. "I've heard of you, I'm a wandering minstrel. Gathering stories is my life's purpose."

"Right. So, you know Thor?" the billionaire said.

"I've met the princes certainly. Asgard often invites bards and minstrels to attend feasts. I've had the honour of performing before the royal family. And all have heard of Midgard's brave warriors that defeated the armies of the Mad Titan, keeping  _two_ infinity stones away from him. It is unfortunate that the All-Father decided to punish Prince Loki despite being aware he was tortured and forced to invade." 

Tony had tried to keep up with the Asgardian's stream of words while sipping on his drink. The last words made him choke on his mouthful. What the actual fuck?


	2. Sing to me

This was not supposed to happen. You beat the bad guy and then made the bad guy go away. Everyone was happy and everything went back to normal. You wasn't supposed to beat the bad guy only to learn he was acting under duress and had been tortured. Clint flicked the arrow in his hand. He wasn't stupid. Looking back he could certainly see the signs. Didn't mean he had to like it. Listening to the unexpected Asgardian just made it worse. Volsang had conveyed everything that he knew, which wasn't much. The craziest part they had learnt was that Loki wasn't of age according to Asgardian standards. He could be in a relationship and he could be married away - and didn't that sound distasteful - but he wasn't old enough to take on full responsibility for his actions. Instead it was supposed to be his male guardian. Usually the father or an older brother.

 

"The people of Asgard is actually rather upset with the king", Volsang said. "Prince Loki is supposed to be his son yet the All-Father has claimed Leyfey to be the guardian of his highness."

"Why is that a problem?" Natasha asked, her eyes alert.

"Leyfey was the king of Jotunheim until Prince Loki killed him. Prior to that Leyfey abandoned his son and Odin All-Father adopted him", the minstrel explained.

"He killed his own father?" Steve asked incredulously. Volsang held up a hand, stalling further questions.

"Don't judge him to harshly, I ask you. He had not been told of his heritage and discovered it when Prince Thor went to Jotunheim after his failed coronation. And, I might add, killed many Jotuns due to a small slight. Starting a war in the process." He said and continued. "Prince Loki was made king regent while Prince Thor was banished and King Odin was in Odin sleep. In his lap he had a brewing war, a father who might die, a brother who is banished, having discovered he belong to one of the most hated races in the Nine Realms and he had no support whatsoever. All while still being underage."

Clint glared at the Asgardian. The little shit didn't get a get-out-of-jail card because he was a little sad. It seemed like the others was of the same opinion. Picking at the arrow still in his hand he growled:

"He killed hundreds of people. Without a care in the world."

"Goodman Barton, I understand your misgivings. Prince Loki has caused you and your realm great grievance", Volsang said gently. "I simply attempt to offer perspective regarding a young man largely unknown to you. And regarding your shield-brother as well. I suspect you don't know Prince Thor all that well."

"Alright, Shakespeare. Tell us about Credence and Pikachu", Tony quipped. "Any dirty secrets?" Smiling at the billionaire, the minstrel drew a strange looking stick from his belt. With a flick of his hand the stick turned into a lute. Fucking magic. Of course the guy used magic. Plucking at the strings Volsang began speaking.

"At top of mighty Yggdrassil sits the golden realm, the Realm Eternal, Asgard. Home of the Aesir, home of the gods. Ruling is Odin All-Father and Queen Frigga. Two are the princes of the Realm Eternal, one is of the storm with great might slaying his enemies with ease, one is of change with great wits who can start and end war from his words alone.

"Ah, the royal brothers of Odin's house. Hail their names and applaud their accomplishes. See, Thor, our Prince of thunder and lightning. With his hammer he bring an end to any foe, with his might none may stand in his way, his bravery second to none. Any maiden is willing to join in his bed, any warrior following him to battle. Honour is his name and worthy is he to lift the weapon of kings, Mjolnir. Aye, hail he who will be our king and lead us to glory.

"See, Loki, our Prince of deceit and lies. With his tongue he twists the good hearts of men, make friends into foes, his cowardice second to none. Any word is another lie, any action an act. Dishonour is his name and he is worthy of naught, bringing destruction. Aye, fear the Prince of darkness and wail his name in despair." The plunking from the strings stilled and the words stopped. Once again the minstrel flicked his hand and the lute turned back into a stick. Clint was scowling at the floor. He didn't want to be reasonable. Steve didn't have the same restraint.

"That was rather harsh and cruel", he commented. "Seems like bullying to me."

"Ah, good Captain. I can do naught but agree, see it was not I who wrote this. It is a recital that has been quoted many times in the halls of Odin. Prince Thor is beloved by many and fought many battles. Out of the two princes I would guess that Thor is the one who has slayed most, foe or not. Prince Loki has always had the misfortune of being different, facing derision and ridicule. Including from his beloved brother. The level head of Prince Thor is fairly novel, he has been prone to a short temper for the most part of his fiften hundred years. His quick anger as started many battles that all could have been avoided."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to pity Reindeer games", Tony complained. "Why can't villains stay villains? Black and white. Good versus bad. No sob-story or sad background. No torture and coercion."

Breaking the arrow clean in two Clint couldn't do anything but agree. Fuck Loki. But even more, fuck Asgard and every asshole living there.


	3. Hold me closer

It was several days later when Tony walked into the kitchen after a long bender in the workshop that he saw their Asgardian guest again. Listening to the stories about the Nine Realms had struck a bit to close for comfort. Allowing Volsang to stay in the Tower had seemed like a logical choice and the man had happily agreed. Blinking Tony took in the man sitting on a stool watching the coffee maker with fascination. Rapt attention with glittering eyes. The guy was quite fetching with his unusual yet simple looks. Lips often curling in a gentle smile only added to his attractiveness. A length of thin wood was attached to his belt. Speaking of.

"So... what's up with the magic stick?" Tony asked trying to sound nonchalant. Volsang turned to look at him. Gesturing towards the piece of wood understanding blossomed on the Asgardian's face. He unhooked it from his belt.

"This is Laetvinn", Volsang said, "made by the best dwarven craftsman. It can turn into any instrument and if the need occurs it can also become a weapon."

"That's impressive", the billionaire noted, not being to bothered about the stick becoming a weapon. Thor wandered around in armour and swung a hammer. "Dwarves made it?" The minstrel grinned widely.

"I challenged them, saying I would only get the best instrument in the Nine Realms. They had nine days to try, one day for each realm. On the last day no one had managed to create something extraordinary. Then, an apprentice to Ivaldi - one of the best craftsmen ever lived - approached me with Laetvinn. I was sceptical at first but then he showed me its secrets. It was fantastic, goodman Stark, it was like watching a Frey ship yet smaller and more complex. I asked the dwarf what he wanted in return. Most would have asked for gold but he only asked that I would sing about his skill in any place I sat my foot for the next century. So I did, it was well worth."

Tony smiled as he listened to the story. Their probationary friend was a natural storyteller. Even the simplest thing was told as a grand adventure. The engineer figured Volsang would be the right person to ask questions about Asgard.

"You said before that Thor was mean to Loki, in what ways?"

"Ah, indeed I spoke of such. I did not intend to paint Prince Thor in such an unsavoury way. The princes are brothers, goodman Stark, and brothers do not always has the most amendable relationship. The things Prince Thor said to Prince Loki was undoubtedly hurtful but I do not believe Prince Thor truly meant to cause such hurt. He has not always been the most observant of people and it is very possible that he did not realise his words were echoed by others. Prince Loki has always been very open about his love for his brother and probably still love him."

"Not too much I hope... that would be creepy..."

Volsang chuckled and shook his head. "You Midgardians do have a tendency to read everything in such light. No, the love between Asgard's princes are brotherly, nothing else. Prince Thor became more aware of his brother's plight during the time he was believed dead. Unfortunately Prince Thor has always been reluctant to defy the All-Father and only done so in great anger, often causing more problems. And the Asgardian king... has never been well versed in the role of a father as opposed to the role of a king. Which have meant his sons hasn't always received what they needed from him."

"Daddy issues... welcome to the club, I guess. What about your parents? Are they good people?" Tony took a mug and filled it with coffee, taking a sip and settling on another stool.

"I'm not entirely sure, to speak honestly. I have no real recollection of them. I know one of them was Vanir and the other was Asgardian. Other than that, I know not", Volsang said.

"Shit. Sorry about that, I should keep my mouth shut", taking another sip of the coffee the billionaire cursed his stupid tongue.

"No no, goodman Stark. I'm not offended, far from it", the minstrel assured. "I find it freeing. I am not bound by any legacy, any name or expectation. Nothing holds me but the things I myself choose." Humming in response the two of them sat in silence for a while. It was comfortable, both could obviously talk for hours. Which made the silence all the more restful. Having drained his mug however meant Tony now had to much energy instead, and he still had something he _really_ wants to know.

"Tell me, all those stories about Loki, the horse, the wolf, the snake and so on. Are they true?" he asked. Again that gentle smile graced Volsang's lips.

"At the time those stories were written, Prince Loki was very young. He had not yet left the nursery, not a babe but still a little one. Mind, I had myself not grown much more at the time. Thus, this story is one I've myself have been told. You see goodman Stark, the stories you mentioned are the retelling of a child's game by a parent. The great steed Sleipnir was already housed in the royal stables and there are many grand beasts in the Nine. Little Prince Loki loved telling stories, using his toys to tell them. He had a toy made in the likeness of Sleipnir and came up with a story to explain why the horse is so special. The All-Father or the Queen then told the mortals on Midgard of his tales, which were later retold again by other visiting Asgardians. Changing from a child's game to true story."

"You know, Loki not having a horse child makes me feel a whole lot better. Good to know, Shakespeare", the billionaire rose to his feet and refilled the mug.

"I once did meet the good poet, you actually reminds me somewhat of him, goodman Stark", Volsang said, looking amused.

"Tony."

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Tony. All that other stuff freaks me out."

"As you wish Tony."

"I do wish. All that out of the way, I have a more important question."

"Please go ahead."

"Do you have magic?"

* * *

 

The people standing in front of him showed an animosity he was not used to receiving. An assorted ensemble of people, different ages, different occupations and different genders. All staring at him as if he was dung from a Muspellheim cow. Trying to clear his head Thor searched his memory of how he ended up in this small room with people he didn't know. He had gone to the tavern alone, mourning his inability to help his baby brother. Having drunk several tankards of mead and ale he had headed back to the palace. A woman had stopped him and offered a glass of water. After that he couldn't remember anything. His guess was that either his drink or the water had been laced with some drug.

"Thor, son of Odin", a man spoke in a hiss. "You celebrate in the taverns while our Prince rots, doing nothing about his unfair punishment." Knotting his brow, the Thunderer went over the wording and then grown inwards. It was the Cult of Loki. They didn't call themselves that and Loki himself always denied any involvement. The Cult was famously fanatic in their worship of the god of mischief and tended to react violently when someone spoke rudely about the second prince. They also tended to be people very similar to the Trickster. One other thing was also well known. No love was lost for the House of Odin. Only the Queen escaped their disdain of the Cult. It had grown worse after it was revealed that Loki was adopted. Thor wasn't afraid of them. He didn't underestimate them by any means. The Cult had many male sorcerers and shamans, seeking the companionship that came from shared experiences. While not anywhere near as powerful as Loki, they still had power and when working together they was formidable. Sometimes Thor thought his father foolish for dismissing the Cult as harmless and ridiculous. Sighing he eyed the men and women.

"I do not celebrate my brother's imprisonment. I'm aware that it is unfair and I hope Father will change his mind", he said. "But I can not go against the order of the king!"

"That's the thing, son of Odin", one woman spoke. "You do defy your father constantly and has done so many times over the centuries. But you have never once done so for the sake of Loki."


	4. Don't let me go

Nicholas Fury, director of SHIELD, crossed his arm and aimed his one eye at the innocent looking Asgardian. It had taken far, far too long for the Avengers to inform him about their alien guest. Unconcerned the man was plunking on a lute that moments before had been a stick. The chair had to be uncomfortable but Volsang lounged in it as if it were a luxurious divan. His multicoloured hair swept back. Gripping the steel table in front of him, Fury glared.

"Sir, please stop that infernal sound and answer my questions", he growled. The Asgardian looked at him in surprise. Not stopping his fingers on the strings he spoke gently.

"Goodman Fury, I've answered any question you have presented me. Surely you do not intend to fault me for your dissatisfaction with the answers provided?" Volsang said. "Our wishes do not change reality regardless of how convenient it would be. As I told you, Prince Loki was imprisoned by Odin All-Father despite proof that he acted under duress. Asgard is a warrior's society, both the princes has caused their share of bloodshed. The King has waded in it. Now I understand your wish of Prince Loki being to blame for everything you don't like, however that is unfair, no?"

Feeling a headache forming the director tried to keep his forbidding expression. The man rambled almost as much as Stark. His insistent claims and flowery language was grating on his nerves. Bringing him in had been the logical choice. An unknown with magical powers whose motives seemed shady at best. Not that the Avengers had agreed with him. Stark had straight up threatened to cut all funding unless the alien was returned before the end of th day.

Volsang flicked the lute and it changed into a small flute. He played some simple tune, effectively ignoring the black man. Time was running out. There was no obvious reason to detain the man. Potential threat was not enough. With how things were going Fury wouldn't be surprised if his own agents would suddenly burst through the door to spring the guy out. And then refusing to cooperate when trying to retrieve him. Sighing the director straightened and pointed to the door.

"Get out. I don't want to see you stupid mug anymore", he growled.

"I wish you a good day, goodman", Volsang said and disappeared in thin air. Fucking magic. Fucking aliens. Fucking Asgard. Just fuck the world in general.

* * *

Nagging, begging and being obnoxious had finally made Odin relent. Slightly. Several guards entered with Loki held in a multitude of chains as he wa brought to the throne room. A mocking smile splayed on pale lips. Swallowing Thor was concerned seeing his brother's state. Bruises and scratches was visible on his face, his clothes were to loose on his already thin frame. Dark circles under his eyes spoke of exhaustion. A gasp came from Frigga as she took in the state of her son. The guards stopped before the throne, forcing the proud prince down on his knees.

"Does it please you, All-Father? Watching your son humiliated and on his knees?" Loki spoke with a silky yet deadly voice. Holding his breath Thor glanced at his father. Who was studying the kneeling man before raising Gungnir.

"It might have pleased me but it is not my son in front of me", he said and a blast shot towards the Trickster.

"No!" Thor cried but further protests died on his tongue when he saw his brother's visage melt away. In his steed knelt a non-descript man. The man glared up at Odin while sporting a triumphant smile. He still sported bruises and cuts on his face.

"Where is he", the All-Father hissed.

"Far beyond your grasp, Odin No-Father", the man said. "All shall know that what you have done to me you would have done to Prince Loki. We refuse you as our king, we denounce you and we will defend our true prince!"

"And who are 'we'", Odin said in a low growl. The man grinned maniacally.

"We are in every realm. The overlooked, the ridiculed, the outcasts. And we are coming Odin No-Father. We are the Legion of the Silver Snake and we are going to end you."

 

* * *

 

The man escaped execution. Barely. And only because the advisors warned he might become a martyr otherwise. Odin had the man thrown into the streets, not taking his claims seriously. Seeing the increasing unrest Frigga had convinced her husband to send Thor to Midgard. She didn't want him caught up in the political game. A feeling that her beloved boy was also among the mortals was another reason she wanted Thor on Midgard.

Odin was standing on the balcony when she entered their chambers. On soft feet she went to join him. "Thor just left", she murmured. "You didn't bid him farewell." Her husband grunted in reply. Away from prying eyes it was obvious how old the king was. His shoulders sagged and the lines were deeper than ever. An exhaustion no sleep could cure. She laid a hand on his arm.

"What happened, Odin?" she asked. "I remember how much you loved our baby boy. There were times you refused to put him down and would tell anyone willing to listen about Loki's stories. When did he stop being important to you?"

For a moment, the old king didn't say anything. Then he sighed and put his hand over hers. "I don't know", he finally said. "Maybe I kept seeing Leyfey when I looked at him. Or maybe I didn't look properly at all."

"Did you order the guards to beat Loki, Odin? To starve him?"

"I did not. But I was aware that they were doing so."

"Why? I truly wish to understand how you could turn your back so completely on our boy. How you can be so blind when it comes to his pain. Please, give me any answer." Frigga watched ber husband. Waiting. Hoping. Nothing. Closing her eyes she prayed to the Norns her boys would be alright. Odin had no longer claim to Loki, he had caused such himself, but Thor refused to do the same. She hoped he could protect his brother and not smother him in the process.

And on Midgard the Bifrost smashed down on the Avengers tower. A bellowing voice said in pleased surprise: "Volsang? Is that truly you?"


	5. Tell me I'm pretty

He liked Volsang. There. He said it. The guy was intelligent, funny and accepting. They had many things in common and he truly enjoyed spending time with him. In a very short amount of time the Asgardian had become one of his closest friends. That the team also liked him made it even better.

Currently the minstrel was composing an epos about Steve and the war. It pleased the super soldier tremendously that Volsang had decided to focus on his friends who also fought in the war. Weaving a tale of comradery and fighting against the odds. Even Tony felt more sympathetic towards Steve when listening to the composition. He was a bit more uncertain about the song Volsang wrote for him since it was called  _Lullaby for the broken_. It felt a bit on the nose. But he appreciated the sentiment.

Suddenly a heavy rumbling shook the Tower, moments later a booming voice echoed. "Volsang? Is that truly you?" Thor walked into room, his face grim. He relaxed slightly seeing the other Asgardian. The man in question rose and bowed respectfully. 

"Prince Thor! It is an honour to be in your presence once more. I've enjoyed the tales of your recent exploits", Volsang accepted the arm offered to him as the gods greeted each other. 

"Good seeing you point break", Tony said. "You look like someone died, what's going on."

"A lot I'm afraid", Thor replied. "There is unrest in Asgard, the Cult has started causing trouble and it seems like Loki escaped his imprisonment." The god looked apologetic about the last part and confused when none of the Avengers was all that bothered.

"What a surprise", Clint said in a deadpan voice. "He escaped a wrongful imprisonment he never should have faced."

"I don't understand", Thor said, knitting his brows. "I thought you had great anger toward my brother. He wronged you most of all."

"I still don't like the bastard but he was a kid who was tortured into submission. It would be stupid holding a grudge in those circumstances." The archer shrugged and the rest nodded in agreement, confusing the Thunderer even more. Then his eyes wandered to Volsang and comprehension crossed his face. Chuckling softly the god of thunder shook his head.

"I should have known", he said. "Of course you would carry the tale. Such has always been your habit."

"My apologies, my prince", Volsang said. "I assumed it was not a secret."

Thor waved his hand. "You have saved me time actually. My mother has asked me to protect my brother if I find him. She thinks he is here on Earth."

"Fury might disagree", Natasha noted. "He has already tried to keep Volsang locked up."

"I will protect my brother", the blonde god said stubbornly. 

"You mentioned the Cult, Prince Thor", Volsang effectively eased the tension. "Are you referring to the followers of Prince Loki?"

"Aye, the Cult of Loki has begun making noise across the Realms."

"Hang on", Tony held up one hand. "Loki has a Cult?!"

"More akeen to worshippers", the minstrel quipped. "There are chapters in most realms but they have different names for themselves. The members see similarities between themselves and Prince Loki."

"Are there a chapter on Earth?" Steve asked curiously.

"There were in the past", Thor said. "I don't think there is any at the present. The problem is that the Cult seems to be more organised than thought prior. A man had taken on my brother's visage and made everyone believe Loki was still in prison. He mentioned something called the Legion of the Silver Snake."

"Curious", Volsang said tapping his lips with a finger. "I've heard rumours of the Legion before as well as the Silver Snake. They supposedly only act during times of great injustice. At least what they view as injustice."

"I can't deny my sympathies with the Cult currently", Thor admitted. "He was an imposter but had he truly been my brother his treatment would have been Loki's. He had been beaten and starved, yet father did nothing."

"That's dedication", Natasha noted. "Or perhaps he was a fanatic?"

"Most Cult members are fanatics", Volsang said. "If Prince Loki truly wanted an army he would only have to ask and the whole Cult would rise to his call."

"Aye..." Thor agreed. "No one knows the true numbers of the Cult but they tend to gather people with special skills and abilities."

"But baby brother don't want to rule", Tony said. "That's what we was told. So why is the Cult a problem?"

"They've basically declared war on the All-Father", Thor said grimly. "And Father still doesn't take them seriously."

* * *

 

It was hours later. Thor had settled on his floor without problem. They had eaten dinner, everyone together, attempting to ignore their problems for the time being. Tony was listening to Volsang telling a story to the team. It had become a new tradition in the Tower to end each day with the minstrel's stories. The thunder god sat down beside him with a beer bottle in his hand.

"I advise against it", he murmured.

"What?"

"Getting attached to Volsang. He is a good and honourable man but he never stay in one place for very long. Sometimes he is gone for several decades, no one knowing where he is", Thor took a casual sip of his beer. "I've seen people's hearts break before."

"What are you talking about, Thor", Tony said bewildered. The god gestured to the minstrel.

"You are attracted to him. Perhaps wanting him to share your bed. While he probably would agree I still advise against it."

"Because it is 'bad'", Tony air quoted and tried to sound as sarcastic as possible.

"Nay my friend. Once I've would probably had said such but I know now it hurt my brother badly. I advise against it because I don't want you to be hurt when he eventually leave." Thor patted the billionaire's shoulder. "If my brother is truly on Earth maybe you two could find common ground."

* * *

 

Hidden in the silver shadows of the night Loki studied himself in the mirror. Sounds and lights from the never sleeping city seeped in. The scars had faded to faint lines. Resting his head against the mirror he took deep breaths. Thor was here. On Earth. And he still wanted to protect Loki. Sentiments... oh how he longed for them.

 


	6. Find me here

If there was one thing you could take for granted it was that people sucked. And that villains has big egos. Less than a year after SHIELD collapsed the first wannabe super villain made an appearance. Two months after Volsang moved into the Tower the heavy hitters showed up. One months after Thor returned to Earth the really bad super villains started raining chaos. Together, all those baddies caused more death and destruction than Loki had done with an army. While their resident god of thunder was more than happy to join them in battle, Volsang was more reluctant. He did, however, often help with the clean-up and caring for the injured. In a way, his singing did more to calm things down than a victory did.

After one particularly nasty fight Tony crashed into the sofa, facedown and grumbling. The sofa dipped when someone joined him. Soft singing letting him know who. Crawling the billionaire climbed halfway onto the minstrel's lap. Resting his head. Deft fingers threaded through his hair, allowing him to relax.

"I would have thought Prince Thor warned you about me", Volsang said in that gentle voice.

"He did", Tony grumbled, "but I've never been good at listening to advice." A low chuckle made a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. Nuzzling the fabric of the tunic he drew in the scent. A varm, inviting scent. Like a nice fire in the middle of winter. You could sense the snow outside, the cold, but was surrounded by warmth.

"Well, why worry about something that has if yet not occurred, aye?"

"Heck yeah! Not Thor's business anyway", the engineer shifted so he could look up at the smiling face. Volsang was good looking, no denying that. But it was not his looks that made Tony seek this closeness. It was something more fundamental, more...real. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask, Tony. You know I don't mind."

"Are those golden apples from myth real? Those granting immortality."

"Ah, you are speaking of Idun's apples. The reality... is a bit different. Idun  _do_ have an orchard with apples but they don't grant immortality. Potions and concoctions made of the apples can heal even the most grievous wound and cure the most deadly disease. The process is difficult and only those in dire need are given a draught.

"The golden fruits are very rare and is rewarded to anyone who prove themselves beyond measure. Few has ever earned the golden fruit and usually not more than once. The good Heimdall received one many millennia ago, granting him his allseeing eyes and a new youthfulness. Queen Frigga also proved herself, gifting her with prophetic powers. She proved herself once more, I understand, when she accepted the child of an enemy as her own and loved him in equal measure to her own son. What it granted her is unknown."

"Can mortals also earn that fancy fruit?"

"Aye, my dear, it has happened. Mortals are beings of change, your short lives guarantee that. But change is also in your nature, chaos is in your nature. It gives you plenty of opportunity to prove yourselves beyond measure, and plenty of opportunity for depravity."

"Hah, you got that one right. Depravity for everyone." Tony huffed and made to rise but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Rest, my friend. I would say you've earned it." Volsang gave that gentle smile, leaned down and kisses his forehead. 

It was peaceful, but you could always count on villains destroying that very peace.

* * *

 

A blast knocked a police officer off his feet and another upturned a hotdog stand. The woman walk down the street unconcerned. Her green dress were skin tight, revealing and left her legs exposed. Black leggings covered those legs while accentuating her body even more. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and tiara adorned the light locks. People would probably call her beautiful if it wasn't for the cruel smile on her red lips.

The Avengers stared at the footage taken a week before in Chicago. There had not been enough time to assemble and stop the woman. They could all agree she was using magic. Thor thought he recognised her but wasn't entirely sure. No one registered the soft patter of bare feet until Volsang spoke up behind them.

"By the Norns! Is that Lady Amoura?" he said. "Her fashion sense has gone downhill. Didn't you court her for a while, my Prince."

They turned to look at the minstrel. Steve cleared his voice. "We have to ask you of a favour", he said.


	7. I have to say

He wasn't nervous. That would be silly, he had faced foes before. Only, he had not expected to be roped in by the Avengers to help against the lady Amoura. Their reasoning... made sense he supposed. She was a sorceress and he could also use magic. Volsang fiddled with Laetvinn, having changed the instrument into a staff. Things were... chaotic. Not that he minded chaos but finding himself in this kind of chaos was unsettling. People ran and screamed. His friends threw themselves uselessly against the sorceress, Prince Thor tried to reason with her - unsuccessfully. How was he supposed to do anything in these circumstances. Oh, he healed the heroes when needed and contained much of the damage. But...

"Amoura!" Prince Thor bellowed, swinging his hammer. And being thrown to the side by a blast. Steve attempted to tackle her, apparently unwilling to harm a woman. The lady Natasha had no such qualms yet failed to get close. Clint's arrows did nothing. Only Tony had some success and that limited. What did achieve was angering the Aesir woman even more. In her rage she threw a spell at everyone in her vicinity, paralyzing them, freezing them, in place. Except for Volsang. The minstrel looked at himself in surprise. His friends couldn't move an inch but the spell had not effected him.

"Only one person is immune to this spell", Amoura purred. "That person is not you, Volsang. But perhaps he is here anyway." Before he had time to process the words a blinding light hit him. A pain like nothing he had ever felt before tore through him. A strange splitting feeling at his core. He screamed.

* * *

 

Thor watched in horror as Volsang let out a howl of pain, collapsing to his knees. As he watched the man seemed to ripple, strange convulsions coursed through his form. A nagging suspicion started to take shape. Volsang's visage didn't melt away like the one impersonating Loki. Instead it shifted like someone gently molded the face and body into a different but still similar shape. Streaked hair became ebony black, slightly golden skin became pale, already slim body became slimmer and more nimble. 

Panting in pain, trying to reorient himself, was none other than Thor's precious baby brother. Loki was sweating and seemed to tremble. Another blast hit him square in the chest, sending him sprawling on his back. Energy ripping through his body, hurting him. Amoura stalked forward with to much glee on her face.

"What a lovely opportunity, Loki dear", she said with a voice thick with pleasure. "Normally I would never be able to take my revenge on you for foiling my plans for Thor. But like this, taken by surprise and shifted by force, you are wide open. Helpless. Vulnerable." A sharp dagger materialised in her hand and with one swift moment she slammed it into Loki's chest. The Trickster gasped and coughed as the blade pierced him. Amoura lifted the blade again and slammed it down. Thor wanted to scream, roar, do anything when she lifted her dagger a third time but he couldn't move. Then, blessedly, Amoura was blasted away by Starks repulsors. The red and gold armour landed next to the prone body, blasting the sorceress again. With a shriek the goddess teleported away, releasing them from her spell.

Running towards his baby brother, Thor could barely breath. Stark was already gathering Loki into his arms. Seeing the frantic face of the god Tony spoke soothingly.

"He needs help, I'm only taking him to the tower."

"Stark..."

"No one is going to hurt him or take him, Thor. I promise, but right now he needs medical attention or he might die." 

Reluctantly the god of thunder stepped back and watched Iron Man flying away with his precious cargo. Tears burned in his eyes. Loki had been so close and he had missed it. Allowed his brother to get hurt. Again. Gripping Mjolnir hard he swore to himself that he would never again allow Loki to get hurt if he could stop it.

* * *

Tony lowered the young god gently on the bed and stepped back to let the doctors take over. He felt surprisingly calm about the whole thing. There were questions he wanted answered but he didn't feel angry or deceived. Loki had hidden his true identity, sure, but who could blame him. Well, Clint probably. With everything that had happened it was not surprising the guy wanted a break. Watching the doctors patching the god up Tony allowed himself the certainty that deep down Loki and Volsang truly was the same person. And that he had seen their true personality.


	8. I got you

The first thing he noticed were pain. Every inch of his body vibrated with a dull pain that refused to cease. The second thing he noticed was strange sounds he didn't recognise. Then the memories crashed into him. Amoura, her spell and her attack.  _She had revealed him_. They knew. All of them knew. He wondered if they had put him in a cell or if they had simply left him in the street. He wasn't sure. No doubt they were angry. Then there were Tony... that made his heart ache. The differences between Loki and Volsang was intentional, meant to create a distance between himself and his alter ego. Their personality was pretty much the same. And while Volsang knew nothing of his true identity, Loki always remembered everything.

Deciding that he rather face whatever than keep worrying he cracked his eyes open. Blinking against the bright light. A familiar shape was sitting by his side. Slowly he could make out his surroundings. Thor gave him a tense smile and offered him some water. Unable to lift his hand, Loki allowed his brother to help him. He was in a hospital room from the looks of it. Some machines made noises, he ignored them.

"Loki..." Thor said quietly. "When did you escape the cell?"

"Same day", he croaked tiredly, "got help."

"I'm not angry, brother. With everything that happened I'm glad you did escape", the older god squeezed his shoulder. "I just need to know, where did you leave Volsang in order to take his place."

"Nowhere", the Trickster sighed. "I've always been Volsang, Thor. Everything he is was something I wanted but couldn't have without facing derision and ridicule. When I longed for a man's embrace I was shamed, yet Volsang could do so and no one cared. Including you." The blonde god opened his mouth to answer when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Why don't you let me take over Point Break?"

* * *

 

For a moment Tony was sure the big guy would refuse, then he slumped. Without a word he stood and left the room. Green eyes followed his brother before settling on the engineer. Fear and worry was clear in them. To ease the tension Tony sat down in the chair by the bed. Loki looked so small and young as he stared. Without a thought the billionaire took his hand and kissed it gently, getting a shocked face.

"So how much of you is Volsang?" Tony asked casually. The young god still had his eyes glued to their connected hands but looked up when he answered.

"Volsang don't remember being Loki or anything connected to that. Some events spill over but nothing else. Otherwise our personalities are the same", he said. "I just wanted to do things without the constant scrutiny but before I knew it turning into Volsang became a refuge."

Tony could understand. Wanting to hide, be something else or someone else. To be free of judgement. Smiling he caressed the pale hand. "Basically you free from all the bitterness and anger", he said. "That's good. Would have sucked if I fell in love with someone who doesn't even exist."

"But..."

"It is you, no matter how you look. Loki or Volsang, you are smart, funny and interesting all the same."

"You fell in... with me..." 

The young god's eyes was big, filled with uncertainty and wonder. Tony bent forward and kissed the pale cheek followed by the equally pale forehead. By then Loki was outright crying. Big tears flowed down his cheeks. Closing his arms around the god of mischief the engineer allowed the dark-haired man to cry his heart out. Sobs was muffled by his shirt, shaking shoulders. Usually he would have been freaked out by someone crying like this. Now he wanted nothing more than protect the broken god and never let go.

In the end Loki fell into exhausted sleep. Still recovering from his wounds on top of an emotional breakdown had to be rough. Gently Tony lowered the god back on the bed, tucking him in. His heart almost ached seeing the dark-haired godling. Kissing tearstained cheeks again he rose and left the room to allow Loki to rest in peace.

Outside the room stood Thor. When the Thunderer made to enter Tony stopped him. "Let him rest, Thor. He won't recover quicker if you hover over him."

"Stark, why are stopping me from seeing my brother?" It was a growl.

"I'm not stopping you, I'm just suggesting you give him space. Allow him to come to you."

Thor furrowed his brow, staring at the billionaire in confusion. "He lied to you and you would still defend him?"

"He would not be the first, at least he didn't do it intentionally. Natasha infiltrated my company while lying so... yeah." Tony shrugged and met the god of thunder's blue eyes. "I think he deserves the chance to live a life that makes him happy. That's all."

"Stark, if you hold unsavoury thoughts about my brother..."

"Then it is no different from when I was attracted to Volsang. You know Thor, you really should stop shaming your brother." Ignoring the flabbergast expression on the older god's face he entered the elevator and returned to his floor. As he stepped into the kitchenette for some coffee he noticed a fruit of some kind on the counter. Not thinking to much about it he picked it up and started eating. He didn't recognise the taste but enjoyed it all the same. Only when the last piece was gone did he ponder the fact that the fruit had seemed golden rather than yellow.

Shrugging he downed his coffee and then headed for the lab.


	9. Why I hide

The idea of creating an alter ego first came to him when he realised he was not only attracted exclusively to men, he wanted to be held as woman would. Immediately he knew it would impossible, incredibly shameful. With his reputation already rather poor there was no way to give in to his desires without it getting out. At the time he had started to master his shapeshifting. As such an idea took form. If no one recognised him, then no one could shame him.

His first attempt was a disaster. He couldn't let himself go. Despite his disguise he was still Loki, prince of Asgard. Discarding the visage he had used he started crafting an identity he could become. One that would be separate from his own. That was how Volsang was born. A simple and generic backstory was created. Born from a union between an Aesir and a Vanir, having lost both parents before remembering them. With all the conflicts it was easily believable. He decided to let his own personality to be the base but without the baggage of his status.

Deciding upon an exterior was more difficult. Volsang became shorter than him, still lean but stockier than the young prince. Rounding his face hid his high cheekbones. Settling on a brilliant brown for the eyes was easier. The mortals had stories about his hair being streaked in many colours, choosing use that idea was simple. The last things he did was deciding on Volsang's occupation and limiting his magic in the guise of the minstrel.

It worked wonders. Already known to disappear at times no one thought much about the prince being missing. And while Volsang gained some noteworth it wasn't anything drastic. He was simply a minstrel that travelled the realms without anything to hold him back. While the minstrel didn't remember being Loki, Loki remembered everything he experienced. Not always in great detail but the memories were his nevertheless.

He experienced being bedded by a man for the first time as his alter ego. It was everything he had hoped for. More than that, no one made a single comment about it. A few centuries later Volsang visited Asgard during its great celebration. Prince Loki had holed up in his room after an argument with his brother. Bards and minstrels gathered in the palace. After having preformed in front of the court Volsang was invited to sit with none other than Prince Thor himself. The god of thunder was delighted by the company. Not even learning the minstrel's preferences bothered him. They were later joined by the warriors three and the lady Sif. The group who usually mocked Loki for his magic and effeminate appitites had not a bad word for their new companion. Even trying to find him a bed mate for the night.

Upon returning to himself Loki cried. Feeling completely empty and discarded. Useless. The irony wasn't lost on him. Everything he wanted was something he only got when being someone else. It wasn't the failure to recognise him that grated - that was the aim after all - it was the discrepancy in treatment. People liked Volsang. They accepted his quirks and his oddities without comment. 

People didn't like Loki.

So Loki cried.

* * *

 

The one who gave birth to the Cult of Loki was strangely Volsang. Memories seeping through the shapes became crafted stories about Asgard's second prince. About his magic, his cunning but also his loneliness. Being to different to fit in. People was drawn to these stories. In Loki they saw someone like themselves. It didn't take long before small groups gathered in several realms. Small groups became big groups. Soon word of these groups reached the All-Father. Who dismissed them as harmless, calling them insane and disillusioned. Yet within these groups many with power resided. Sorcerers and sorceresses, witches, shamans, oracles, shapeshifters and rune mages. They were by no means harmless nor were they insane. Their dedication to the god of mischief was a bit disconcerting and Loki avoided interacting with any member he came across. This didn't deter the Cult however. They never bothered him but sometimes he would receive unexpected gifts or help from strangers. Thor on the other would sometimes find himself sabotaged. Especially if he has said some derisive of his brother.

Whenever it became to much Loki changed into Volsang and delighted in the freedom it brought. Only then could he feel happy, no matter how short-lived or how much it hurt when he was forced to return to himself. It was his only deprive.

* * *

 

Being faced with two members of the Cult determined to help him escape Asgard, no matter the consequences to themselves, he found himself accepting their dedication. While the guard kept watch the peasant in the cell offered to take Loki's place. As it turned out the man didn't have much skills in  _seidr_ but he had the ability to act as an anchor. Allowing others to combine and amplify spells through him. With this ability Loki could lock a spell of shapeshifting into his form alongside memories and mannerisms. While he hesitated, certain the man would face harsh punishments, the man refused to back down.

Cloaking them from Heimdall he changed the man while shifting into Volsang. Letting the guard guide him out of the dungeon no one stopped them. Several other guards actually seemed horrified that the beloved minstrel had been imprisoned. Even the ever watchful Heimdall expressed distaste for such treatment. Not a question was asked when Volsang requested to be sent to Midgard. Before leaving the minstrel and the Watcher chatted for a while. A short while after that the young god found his way to Avengers Tower.

"Man of Iron?"


	10. I'm right here

When Loki finally was well enough to leave his hospital bed it was as if Tony had acquired a shadow. The god was constantly in his vicinity. He never got in the way and he wasn't clingy by any means. Seemingly more than satisfied to sit in a corner in the lab. He slept in his own bed and didn't wait outside the bathroom, he just followed Tony around. If Loki was attached by the hip to the billionaire however, the god avoided Thor like he had the plague. Which wasn't all that surprising. Their last conversation had gone... poorly.

_The god of mischief was stil bedridden and was weakened after Amoura's attack. No one really blamed Loki for hiding himself behind a guise, not even Clint who had every reason to hate him. At least none of the humans. Thor still couldn't comprehend why his brother had taken up an alter ego and was rather annoyed by the idea._

_"It is dishonest and dishonourble", the god of thunder said. "Why did you choose to do such thing? Deceiving everyone. People really liked Volsang."_

_"I know..." Loki had answered in a small voice. "All of you liked Volsang when no one liked me."_

_"Loki, I love you. You are my brother. How can you say no one likes you?"_

_"That is not the same thing. You accepted Volsang, you all did."_

_"Is this about your taste for men? Is that it? Surely you understand I simply wished to protect you? Think about the dishonour if you had laid with men in the role of women."_

_"You called me argr, Thor. Told me I was unnatural and that I should curb my distasteful tendencies. Yet as Volsang you praised me and even tried to find me a bed mate."_

_"Loki, enough. I love you and I will protect you from Father's wrath. But you need to stop acting like you are always the victim."_

It had hurt, watching Loki cry his heart out after Thor left. So, Tony didn't say anything when the young god followed him around. If it made him feel better, it was worth it.

* * *

 

It was late afternoon, they had spent the whole day in the lab. Tony was drinking deep from his coffee when he felt Loki hiding behind him. It shouldn't have worked since the god was taller than him but somehow Thor overlooked his brother when he hid behind the engineer. Said blonde god sauntered into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the Avengers. Perhaps they intended to prepare for dinner, it was late enough. They noticed Loki but didn't alert Thor to his brother's presence, they had also heard their conversation. Settling around the table they discussed what they should order for the night.

"Italian", a soft voice mumbled in Tony's ears as pale arms snaked around his waist. A head of dark hair rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, Point Break!" Tony shouted. "How quickly can you go to Italy and back?" Frowning the god of thunder looked straight at him, without seeing Loki.

"I don't know Stark, I've never tried", was the answer.

"No can do. Tell you what, if you can go Italy, get take out and return while the food is hot I build that combat bot you've been pestering me about."

"It would be wiser to ask my brother if you want food from a far away place", the blonde god said.

"Not the point, Pikachu. It is a challenge. Are you passing up a challenge?" The needling worked. Only minutes later he was gone. Loki still had his arms around Tony's waist but he didn't mind. "Still want Italian, Credence?" A nod against his shoulder was answer enough. 

"Italian sounds great", Steve said and smiled gently. "You have good taste."

"Jarvis, you heard the man. Order the best Italian food you can find", the billionaire said. Turning he wrapped his own arms around the thin frame. Loki slumped into his embrace. Speaking softly Tony caressed the young god's spine. "It's alright honey. You are alright. There is nothing wrong with you. I'm right here." The pale god pressed closer. Refusing to let go.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Thor had not made it back yet, a knock came on Tony's bedroom door. Standing in the doorway Loki shifted nervously on his feet.

"There you are sweetie", Tony said. "Bed to cold huh?"

"Tony..."

"You don't need to explain. I get it, I do. Thor is not stupid but he is horribly blind when it comes to you. That hurts, right."

"Yes." The word was so small and the black-haired god shrank in on himself. Unable to help himself the engineer pulled him close. Pressing a kiss to his lips. It felt perfect. A surprised sound came from the god before he was fiercely kissed in return. Door closing behind them they fell into bed together. Lips still seeking each other.


	11. I won't break

The sunlight of early morning danced in the room, falling on shiny black hair. Pale skin turned golden. Sleeping peacefully Loki could have been an angel in Tony's opinion. Blanket pooled in the curve of his spine, hair spilled across the pillows and a hand held adorably by his face. Rarely had the former playboy met a guy who so happily bottomed. The sheer enthusiasm had been wonderful. No marks was visible on the pale skin. Probably already healed. Tony caressed the smooth cheek. He felt more at peace than he had in years. No nightmares had plagued his sleep and he didn't feel any anxiety. Watching someone he loved be in pain was hurtful but it didn't make him want to run and hide.

The slow rise and fall of Loki's chest made him smile. At ease. Relaxed. It was a sharper intake of air that alerted Tony that his lover was waking up. Green orbs was obscured by black eyelashes, a smile spread across rosey lips when they saw the engineer. A gentle, very familiar, smile. It begged to be kissed, so he did. One kiss became several. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him on top of himself.

"Eager are we?" The billionaire asked while chuckling. He got a hum in return and was kissed greedily. Since he had no reason to decline he accepted the invitation without persuasion. 

* * *

 

 Stepping out from the hidden path onto the frozen tundra was shocking but Leif was prepared. His skill at worldwalking was almost non-existent, he could however walk on the remnants of the Bifrost. The waste landscape of Jotunheim was intimidating, darkness making every shape a threat. Wrapping the thick cloak tighter about himself Leif started walking. He knew what he was looking for. The snakes were currently hidden by heavy gloves and the coat, yet he drew strength from their presence. There were many names for the Cult, a wording that was insulting towards the dark prince they worshipped. They united as one as part of the Legion. Word had slipped out that there were a chapter of the Cult among the Jotun. It was that chapter Leif was looking for.

Suddenly large, looming figures stood in his path. Many stories described the Frost Giants as monsters. That's not what Leif saw. Large, blue with ridges but not monsters. The intelligence in those res eyes were obvious.

"Why have you come, Asgardian", one asked in a growling voice.

"I seek the followers of chaos, the agents of mischief and the swords of the snake", Leif answered.  The Jotun exchanged a look.

"And who seeks the worshippers?" A more mellow voice asked, coming from the second giant.

"A member of the Legion. I wish to speak with your chapter."

This seemed to please the two Jotun. Walking in a slow measure they introduced themselves as Kafl and Kifl, a rare pair of twins. Kafl and Kifl were both members of the Cult having chosen to work together as part of the community. They did not, surprisingly, hold a grudge towards prince Loki's actions. In some measure they approved. Although it seemed they did not know everything that went into those very actions.

The chapter turned out to consist of a larger number of Jotun burrowed deep beneath the ice. Using the warmth emitting from the planet core they could live fairly comfortable and had sufficient resources. Here, the rejects of Jotunheim lived. The malformed, the runts, the weak and the admirers. Leif spotted several runts that was shorter than their prince, they seemed prone to corpulence rather than starved. He also couldn't help but notice that the runts seemed drawn to those of the same sex. When he asked about this Kafl answered.

"It is in their nature. Some of our scholars think it is a defence mechanism so that their unfit genes is not carried on. Others think they have the mind of females but you won't find anyone within the chapter who think that."

"What about their large bodies? Are there not any thin ones?"

"A thin runt? The likeliest cause would be that they have great magic", Kifl said and then gestured. "This is our leader, the mother of chaos. Farbauti."

Farbauti was imposing. Big, muscly and radiating power. And very obviously a male. Leif didn't pay it any mind. All sorts was drawn to the god of mischief, including those whose gender was rather uncertain. One thing he did know, however, was that Farbauti was the name of Leufey's queen. Which meant this was the birth mother of prince Loki.

"Your majesty", he greeted. "It is an honour. May I ask if it is appropriate to name you my king or my queen." Blue lips curved in a smile and a low chuckle echoed.

"Either or neither. Both and none", Farbauti said. "I'm a shapeshifter. My gender is what I choose it to be. Something I think my son has inherited."

"Your son?"

"Yes, the very one this Cult is dedicated to", the majestic Jotun stood, looming over Leif. "My poor excuse of a husband didn't believe he was the same as the child he had so cruelly thrown away. I knew better and if he was alive in Asgard, hopefully well, then I had no complaints. He may call Frigga his mother, she is a good woman and probably loves him very much."

They gestured for the Aesir to follow as they walked deeper down the cave. There were a surprising amount of people in the chapter.

"Jotunheim tend to discard what doesn't meet its standards", the queen noted. "Yet by gathering together we have already surpassed those who would shame us. The Cult gives us something in common and that is also important. Now, you came here for a reason. I'd like to know what it is."

Leif smiled wickedly. "The Legion of the Silver Snake has declared war against Odin All-Father", he said. The feral grin he got in return said it all.

* * *

 

 Turned out Thor had no idea where Italy was located, apparently believing it to be a city in the States rather than a nation on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. Loki, having spent the minutes prior getting up and close with Tony's neither regions were not to happy about his brother's return. Hair ruffled and clothes more off than on he was the picture of debauchery, being absolutely adorable. If you asked Tony. The engineer tried to not start laughing at the pout sporting on his lover's face. As a diversion he leaned in and kissed those pouty lips. That got a response, in the form of slim, pale arms wrapping around his neck and long legs climbing over him. It was pretty obvious that Loki was more inclined to engage in some sweet sexy time than face his brother. And normally Tony would have started ravaging him already. But he rather not take a hammer to his face.

His resolve weakened when the young god ground his body against him. Pushing down jeans and cupping the bare ass with his hands got him an approving moan. Exchanging intoxicating kisses, they completely ignored the thunder over head. Until the bedroom door smashed into the wall, revealing the god of thunder looking down right murderous.

Tony had just one thought.

_Crap._


	12. Hurtful words

For a moment everything was completely quiet. Thor still standing forbidding in the doorway, Loki breathing hard while clinging to Tony who was busy praying for his life. He was certain that any moment he would become intimately familiar with Mjolnir before his brain was turned into mush. Then...

"Loki! Haven't you listened to a word I've said!" Bellowing Thor strode into the room.  _Huh?_ Tony thought. "Why have you defiled Stark? He has shown you nothing but kindness!"

"Wait a minute..."

"Answer me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Oh, how he hated hearing that tiny soft sob in his ear. From one instance to another Loki was gone. Probably teleported somewhere he felt safe. Thunderous the blonde god turned on his feet at started for the door.

"Woah, woah! Hang on just a minute Point Break. We need to talk", the engineer swallowed but kept steady. "If you think your brother 'defiled' me we have to hash somethings out."

"He made you take him like he was a woman", Thor stated. "I've told him countless times to stop such unnatural behaviour."

"That's sort of my point, Thor. When you arrived here you noticed my attraction towards Volsang and only warned me about heartbreak. You even went so far as to say that you didn't want to shame your brother for wanting the same thing."

"It is different, Stark."

"Why?"

"Loki is the second Prince of Asgard and has to conduct himself in a proper manner."

"Then there is no difference is there?"

"Of course there is, a minstrel and a prince are two very different things."

Tony tried to keep his temper under control, he really did but Thor was seriously pissing him off. The big guy wasn't stupid by any means yet his brain seemed to stop functioning whenever it came to his brother. Keeping a calm voice he said with as much disdain towards Thor as possible:

"Volsang and Loki are the same person. They have always been. Don't you see how much you are hurting Loki? That your constant rejection of him is tearing him apart? You are not protecting him. He needs protection from you. Everytime you have accepted Volsang for the things you reject in him, you have hurt him. In this case, he is the victim. Always been the victim."

It was almost sickeningly how satisfactory it was to see the god of thunder flinch at his words. Flinging Thor's words in his face. Forcing him to confront his own actions. The struggle was still visible on his honest face. But Tony wasn't finished.

"Leave."

"Stark?"

"I don't want you at the Tower. Return to Asgard or live under a bridge, I don't care but you are no longer welcome here."

"Do you realise the consequences of your words?" Thor looked utterly bewildered and confused.

"See, that's the thing", rising to his feet the billionaire confronted the god. "I do see the consequences of my words. Unlike you. Go home, Thor. This is Loki's home now and you are not welcome."

* * *

 

Loki had not gone very far, he didn't want his oaf of a brother to kill Tony after all. Which meant he heard their whole conversation. It left him stunned. No one had ever taken him in defence before. Even his mother, who loved him, had never spoken in his defence. As Thor stomped pass him, hidden as he was, he approached the door. Inside his lover stood, still fuming. Moments later the sound of the Bifrost roared. The god of thunder was no longer on Earth. Becoming visible Loki approached the genius slowly, eyes big in wonder.

"Hey! There is my beauty prince", the exclamation made the Trickster chuckle. Allowing himself to be drawn closer he nuzzled the brown hair affectionately. Soothing hands made patterns on his bare skin. "Credence, have you become shorter?"

"I would hardly shrink, Tony."

"Huh. Well, you just seem closer than before."

Loki furrowed his brows and studied the mortal closely. He did notice some subtle differences from before. Tony's hair had become richer, lacking the grey strands, fewer lines marred his face and his eyes held more energy. The scars on his chest was gone and the indentation had disappeared. He also noticed that the engineer somehow had become taller. It was, in lack of a better word, odd.

"Love, have you noticed anything else that has been different lately?" he asked. Tony scratched his beard thoughtfully. 

"You know, I always felt like people misunderstood me - like my words didn't make sense - and now they just seem to get it. Not that I'm one to say anything, I've been completely oblivious to other people's emotions and motives. Which now that I think about it has become easier to read."

That sounded a lot like the qualities in an anchor. But Loki was quite sure Tony had not shown any inclinations towards anything connected to magic. Combining that with the changes in physique it made for a strange tableau. Unless...

"Tony, do you remember eating a fruit that you couldn't remember receiving or buying. One that was deep yellow? Almost golden?"

"Now that you mention it I seem to recall eating something like that", Tony looked at him, eyebrows drawn together. "It tasted really good. What, some kind of Asgardian fruit?"

Oh. Oh Norns.

"A golden fruit", his voice was soft, full of awe. "One from Yggdrassil itself. You have proven yourself beyond measure and was rewarded for it." Tears started trailing down his cheeks as he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Hey hey, what's wrong sweetie? Did I say something? Do something? Just..." to stop the rambling Loki snatched up his lover and peppered him with kisses. Tony looked even more confused. "Okay... not something I did..."

"You silly, amazing, beautiful human", the god of mischief exclaimed and peppered said human with more kisses.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but mind filling me in?"

"Do you remember? As Volsang I told you about the golden fruits, when you asked about the apple of immortality."

Tony's eyes grew comically large as everything clicked into place. His swayed slightly. "I've became immortal?"

"Not quite but close. I would guess that your age will be something like an Asgardian or Vanir. You are already showing the effects."

The billionaire looked down on himself and then up again. A smirk spread on his lips. "Shall we explore those effects closer?" Laughing Loki allowes himself to be carted to the bed, happily  throwing his arms around Tony's neck.

* * *

 

Her son was in a foul mood when he returned. Thunder and lightning was crashing down on the Golden Realm. She knew little of what had occurred on Midgard. First Thor stormed to Loki's chamber, attempting to bring down the doors. With the many wards in place he failed pretty badly. Then he went to his own chambers and threw a tantrum more fit someone not yet passed their first century. Breathing heavily he stopped when he spotted Frigga by the door. She looked around the devastation and gave him a reproachful look. He actually seemed slightly ashamed. Which he shrugged off the next moment.

"Thor! Enough. Stop acting like an overgrown child!" she chided. "Did you find Loki?"

"Loki is the reason behind all this", her oldest growled. "I found him alright. In the guise of Volsang!"

Frigga lifted her hand to her mouth, feeling all the pieces falling into place. The way Loki was always away when the minstrel visited, how no one could find Volsang unless he wanted to, the stories told about her youngest and the presumed but never never confirmed interactions between them. She wanted to cry for her baby boy. How it most have hurt him to see the discrepancy in treatment towards him and his alter ego. It did not explain the rage she saw in Thor however.

"Come, sit. Tell me everything from the beginning." She would protect her beloved boy no matter what.


	13. Poison within

After leaving Thor to his tantrums Frigga retreated to her own chambers, deep in thought. She was relieved Loki was alive and well. Yet guilt and uncertainty gnawed at her. How could she not have seen? Centuries of pain and loneliness, mocking words and insults. What bothered her the most, however, was Thor's opinions regarding intimate relationships between men. Odin had many faults and had made many mistakes but he wouldn't condemned Loki's interest in other men. Had he known she suspects he would have encouraged it, seeing that their youngest was the second in line on top of being a shapeshifter. A union between him and a nobleman could have remained childless unless he needed to take the throne for some reason. Add that Loki is Jotun, a people that had a tendency to ignore the binaries. So if Thor's opinions didn't originate with his father, where had they come from? Had Loki lived on the impression his desires were unnatural and shameful?

Before she could follow her thoughts further the door to her chambers opened, her husband letting himself in. Odin looked tired and annoyed. He grumbled something about a stupid boy. As another thunderclap shook the palace he scowled and growled to himself.

"That boy will be the death of me", he said. "What in the Nine has gotten him this angry?"

"Could be anything but I understand that his human shield-brothers found a behaviour of unbecoming and refused to house him anymore", Frigga said calmly, an opportunity had presented itself. "Apparently they didn't like him saying intimate relations between men is unnatural."

The king of Asgard peered at her as if she had sprouted a second head. As she suspected, such opinion had not come from him. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. He used to chase that minstrel around, trying to find him a lover. What was his name? Vols?"

"Volsang."

"Yes, Volsang. Never heard him say a negative word about the scoundrel and everyone knows he laid himself out for other men."

"Indeed", Frigga hummed. "It seems he only think it is unnatural when Loki showed the same inclinations." That got her husband's attention. Now he stared at her, mouth hanging open. Then anger flashed across his face.

"I should banish him again till he learns to use his head", the old king roared. "You mean to tell me Loki would have accepted a union with a nobleman?"

"That would probably have depended on the nobleman", the queen said soothingly. "Though it seems that way. Not that is an issue anymore."

"If he was anymore like that minstrel it wouldn't be to difficult. But yes, he is not here anymore. Thor should have found him and brought him back."

"He did find him. Thor found Loki among his Midgardian friends, apparently having received asylum. It was finding Loki in relations with one of the mortals that caused the current rift."

Odin paced angrily and muttered to himself. It was rather obvious that he was unhappy with Thor. Her husband had grown slightly erratic in the last few years.

"You know our baby boy was tortured and coerced into attacking Midgard. Maybe you should at least give him a pardon? While allowing him to remain with humans?"

"Fine. I will issue an official pardon of Loki's crimes. Thor will remain on Asgard until I deem him level headed enough. Loki can remain on Midgard, I would ask you however, wife, that you visit him and meet the mortal he has chosen. If he seems worthy he will become Loki's consort."

Frigga didn't let anything show on her face but on the inside she was singing and dancing of glee. Odin was stubborn and sometimes he acted out of spite. For once the result was in Loki's favour.

 

* * *

 

Life in the Tower mellowed out. Became easier and more relaxed. No one commented on the fact that Tony had thrown Thor out. Nor did they say anything about the engineer's relationship with the god of mischief. By popular vote however they were forbidden from making out in any of the common areas. Which was easily circumvented when Loki could simply cast an illusion on them. They restrained themselves though, out of respect towards the people who had shown them so much support.

Currently Loki was healing a nasty cut on Clint's leg after a particular bad fight. The mage didn't join them in battle but he was always on standby for some quick healing. Despite the fact that the archer had every reason to hate him he was one if his biggest supporters. A chime was heard from the elevator when Tony stepped out. He looked a bit banged up but was otherwise unhurt. His armour had not faired as well and had required some pretty heavy tools to pry him out. Thankfully Jarvis was up to the task.

Finishing the healing of Clint he rose and walked over to his lover. The golden fruit had increased his strength and his durability, in combination with a protection spell tied to his ability as an anchor made him less likely to be seriously injured. Which was a good thing. Sliding his arms around Tony's neck he peppered him with light kisses before nuzzling his shoulder.

"Hi there, Snow White", The engineer greeted him. "Good to see you to." Despite having to redesign his suits Tony  _loved_ the fact that they were almost the same height now. Interestingly no one seemed to have noticed except for the two of them. The rest of the team seemed to think that the billionaire had always been that tall and durable. As did the rest of the world. Despite proof of the opposite still existing. Varm arms wrapped around Loki's back and held him close. He loved the way Tony smelled. A gentle kiss was placed on his head.

"Er... Tony", Bruce suddenly said. "There is a really fancy looking woman standing on your balcony and I'm pretty sure she wasn't here a minute ago."

The couple turned to look in Banner's direction. As he said a regal woman stood outside. A woman Loki knew better than anyone.

"Mother?"


	14. We breath in unison

"Is it just me or have Stark become docile", Clint watched in amusement as the billionaire stumbled over himself upon meeting his lover's mother. That she was royalty was probably the last thing on his mind. He was banging a prince after all. At the archer's comment Steve turned to look at him and then at Tony thoughtfully. 

"You might have a point", the soldier said. By now Loki was given a tight hug from his mother, not looking even the slightest embarrassed. The godly duo was rather heart warming.

"Stark has not become docile", Nat murmured. "He has simply found some peace. If anyone has become docile it's Loki."

"Loki? Didn't you see the prank he played on Fury just the other day?" Clint protested. 

"Clint, he is the god of mischief. He is  _the_ prankster and all he did was dressing up Fury as an actual pirate based on Stark's nickname. He even admitted he could have made the whole base and everyone inside become a pirate ship complete with crew. I say he has become docile."

"Neither of you is right", Bruce piped in. "Both of them are happy. Having found someone who love and accept in every way. So they no longer feel the need to lash out or joke around to protect themselves."

"You really think that is enough?" Steve asked incredulously, looking sceptical. 

"For most people? Probably not. But most people isn't a norse god or Tony Stark", as always the scientist spoke softly and remained calm. Natasha nodded slowly as if she had grasped something. Hopefully Clint would be filled in later. As their own conversation lulled, words from the mighty trio drifted over.

"... political pawns. It has nothing to do with his opinion of me or any love he might have for me." Loki said in a heated voice. "He just wants to use us. Me specifically. By insisting we join in union he pushes obligation on our relationship."

"I'm aware, son, but it would grant you protection you currently lack. You still have many enemies", the Queen said gently. 

"Don't call him my father. He knew I had been tortured and coerced yet sentenced me anyway. Had I not escaped I would have been starved and beaten, with his knowledge. Just because someone took my place doesn't make mean it didn't happen or that it wouldn't have happened to me."

"What are these obligations you are referring to?" Tony asked. 

"There are several", Loki replied. "One would be prepared to have an heir in case both Odin and Thor perish without Thor having an heir. In our case that would force me to carry and birth the child."

"You can do that? Thought the horse story was you playing with you stuffed toy?"

"I'm a shapeshifter", the god shrugged. "Changing into a woman is not that different from becoming Volsang. And it is not that I detest the idea of having children, only the lack of choice in the matter."

"Yeah... I'm sorry your majesty but I have to agree with Loki in this", the billionaire said. "To many has tried to dictate my life and I simply won't allow it anymore. And I'm certainly not going let some space Vikings dictate the life of my lover. Even if he is a space Viking himself." From the peppered kisses Tony received his words were quite appreciated. The bastard didn't lot fazed by the onslaught of affection and simply allowed Loki to cover his face in kisses. Neither noticed the rather smug face on the Asgardian queen. She reminded Clint of a cat having just caught its prey. 

Welp, he sure was glad he wasn't involved with any aliens. The farm was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I originally didn't intend to leave notes but I also originally intended to at least attempt posting everyday. Unfortunately for me I caught a nasty little bug and have been feverish for several days while trying to push my brain out through my nose and cough up my lungs. So I feel fairly excused.
> 
> Should I take the opportunity to mention I kind of picture Loki in fanfics as a mix between his Agent of Asgard look and Avengers Academy looks. I just feel weird imagining real people... so no actors in my mind...


	15. Fires burning

Staring into his tankard Thor listened absently to his companions conversation. Odin was furious with him, which made him angry in turn. How dared his father treat Loki like a tool? Now suddenly he was useful when before he had one step away from the axe. It was disgusting how his brother was treated. 

"...so in order to retrieve Laevateinn from Thrym the earth giant Loki and Sigyn disguised themselves as the bridal party", Fandral was saying. Thor furrowed his brow. Thrym? That was centuries ago and when had that idiot ever stolen Laevateinn? Loki's spear was heavily enchanted. Hm... Volsang's lute was named Laetvinn, ha. That's clever.

"Before the pretty stick could be returned the happy bride had to be bedded by her husband. So our good prince spread his legs for all to see, allowing Thrym to mount him while moaning appreciate. Alas, before Loki could get his spear back and keep his shameful defiling secret our mighty Thor over here burst in and killed the earth giant where he stood. In punishment the All-Father took Laetvateinn from his youngest son and forced him into chastity until Ragnarok." Fandral finished his story to the other's laughter but Thor felt troubled and not very happy.

"That's not what happened", he said. Sif and the warriors three only stared blankly at him.

"Fandral just told us what happened", Volstagg protested.

"And I'm saying that's not what happened. I was there.  _Mjolnir_ had been stolen and I needed help getting her back. Since Thrym demanded Freya in exchange Loki suggested we would fool him. So I dressed up as the bride and Loki as the bridesmaid. He honestly covered my behind the whole time, making certain they wouldn't discover us." By now Thor was growling in anger. A silence was spreading from their table further out in the tavern. "The were no bedding or anything of the sort. When the feast culminated four giants placed Mjolnir in my lap and then I proceeded to kill all the giants present."

"Not all of them", Hogun muttered darkly, receiving a near murderous glare from his prince.

"I will not have you speak so of my brother", the Thunderer said.

"His a traitor and a criminal", the Vanir said. "On top of being a filthy frost giant."

"Hogun", Fandral warned. "Loki is still a prince of Asgard and he has been pardoned. It is not well to utter such foul words about him."

"And how, Fandral, is his words anymore foul than your own", Thor said in that low, deadly voice. "You just told a story that isn't true with the only purpose of humiliating my brother. Apparently thinking nothing of it even with me present. I have failed Loki more times than I can count but it seems that my biggest failure was listening to you before him." With that he stood up and marched out if the tavern. He was angry. With his friends. With his parents. With Loki. But most of all he was angry with himself.

* * *

 

"We are all in agreement then", Svala said looking at the others. They had gathered on Alfheim in a chapter house of Silver's Blood, one part of the Cult. Svala was an unusual blend between several races, belonging to none, and headed the Cult in Alfheim. Other leaders or their representatives was nodding. This was important if they wanted to succeed. "Let me repeat our agreement. We will during the oncoming battle avoid as far as possible killing. This includes the Queen, Prince Thor and Odin No-Father. To prove ourselves to be different from the bloodthirsty warriors and mindless killers. Our goal is true justice for our Prince of Chaos, his freedom from Asgard and all those who have sought to bring him down. We will support our Prince regardless of his choosing but we will make certain he can make that choice."

All present lifted their arms to show the entwined snakes biting each others tail. The Legion would go into battle and this time no one would be able to laugh at them.


	16. The unknown holds fear

"Your majesty, please. The Legion has gathered alarmingly large groups and has declared openly their attentions!" Tyr wasn't the kind of man who would normally speak up towards his king. He was a general. A god of war and personal challenges. He followed his king's orders. Normally he didn't attempt to sway such one way or another. This. This was different. The Legion of the Silver Snake consisted according to his latest report of nearly twenty thousand fighters. And was just the Legion. When adding the non-combats from the Cult of Loki the number more than tripled. All of whom had skills and abilities that went beyond the usual even in Asgard. Perhaps especially in Asgard.

"You forget, general, that you are talking about feeble women and weak, cowardly men", Odin said in a drawl. "They can posture all they want yet still not be a true threat." Had it been some few centuries earlier he might have agreed. That had been before his niece, a born necromancer, had joined the Cult. Then he had witnessed first hand just the kind of power these people possessed. Tyr wasn't surprised over the dismissal. The All-Father had dismissed his own son's considerably might as a sorcerer since the gift was first discovered. If the general had been slightly less loyal he wouldn't have bothered trying to change the mind of his king. He didn't have to feel guilty however when the Legion did march. Odin had his chance.

 

* * *

 

The ticklish feeling spread through his body and he couldn't help but start laughing. An exasperated chuckle joined him. "Tony!" Loki said in mild reproach, his eyes glittering in mirth. The god was seated on Tony's lap and had his hand splayed on the billionaire's chest. They had spent hours figuring out the limits of Tony's new ability as an anchor. It was not the first time they ended up with the giggles. 

"I can't help it, gummy bear. When I feel your magic it's like the most fun tickle attack."

"Did you just refer to me as a candy?"

"Yeah, I mean you are sweet, tough and so worth it. Just like a gummy bear." Loki lay down on his body and placed a kiss on his lips. He threaded his hands through black locks and answered the kiss with passion. His beautiful god rocked his hips teasingly, letting out a decidedly filthy moan. Tony chuckled and took a gentle hold of Loki's face. That gorgeous green gaze was filled with so much love and passion it would have melted his knees were he standing. A smile adorned those lovely lips. "Sweet caramel apples", the engineer said. "I love you so so much. I love so much it almost hurts." And if he wasn't rewarded with the sweetest of smiles and a cute blush.

"I love you too", Loki said and let himself relax on top of Tony. "You are the brightest star in the whole universe and I would be lost without you."

"To cheesy?"

"You can't have to much cheese."

"Let's hope its melted then."

They laughed together. The easy banter familiar and enjoyable. Wrapping his arms around the pliant body on his Tony breathed in the scent that was Loki. It felt good, just being like this. Oh, the sex was amazing but it wasn't the centre of their relationship. Something he'd never truly experienced before. His black-haired god nuzzled his neck and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. For a moment the engineer considered flipping them over and induce some sexy time but decided against it.

"Hey, gummy?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we have way to many clothes on?" Loki gave a chortle and nozzled closer as a green light spread across them, ridding them of their clothes. Tony pulled the blanket around them as the god settled more comfortably beside him, still nestled against his neck. Both drawing comfort and love from the other's presence.

In hindsight he should have known the peace was to good to last.


	17. Silver Bells Ringing

What made the Legion's offensive so effective was that it didn't involve an actual attack. By the time people realised what was happening, it was already over. Queen Frigga discovered that her handmaidens had been replaced by Cult members when she suddenly couldn't leave her chambers. The group of women surrounding her was respectful, yet their combined efforts were enough to overpower her. The Queen didn't fight them.

Thor had failed to realise that the guards had been infiltrated and the Legion was in majority. Quickly and quietly did they manoeuvre him to chamber that contained a dozen Rune mages. Before he had the time to react, they had sealed his power. Thor did fight them but without his power his was easily overpowered.

The All-Father was dragged from his bed and shackled with magic suppressant chains. Made by the most skilled dwarves and enchanters, laced with the ice magic of Jotunheim. The elves placed charms forcing Odin to speak only truth and limited his magic further. Then they dragged him through his own halls, ignoring his fury. All saw the All-Father fight and fail.

At this point the council saw no reason to even attempt a fight. The whole royal family sans Loki had been taken capture and was held hostage in the throne room. Members of the Legion and of the Cult started herding the people of Asgard into the palace and gathering them in the great hall. Tyr stood among his men. Waiting. He knew that the Cult of Loki and the Legion of the Silver Snake was numerous, he had not expected them to be this capable. A straight out attack would have been within his experience. This was everything but. Seated on the steps to the throne while leaving the seat empty was a Frost Giant. The Jotun was surrounded by several more Jotun that was much shorter. Closer to the height of an Aesir. And all of them waited. At long last the great doors was closed, all eyes on the now rising giant.

"Rest with ease, people of Asgard", it said in a low rumble. "We are not here to conquer or to kill. We are here to demand justice for our Prince. The one who has long been denied. Odin No-Father, for a long time I allowed myself simply feeling grateful that my son was alive and well. That time has passed."

"And of whom do you speak, Jotun", the king hissed. "Who dares coming into my halls to demand justice?"

"You know me, Odin. Although Leufey had me in the shape of a woman at the time. I am Farbauti, Queen consort of Jotunheim and birth mother of Prince Loki of Asgard. It is justice for Loki we are demanding. And his freedom from  _you._ "

Several people gasped. The older folk recognised the name, knowing exactly who the Jotun was. The younger exclaimed at their accusations and claims regarding the second Prince. More people had joined Farbauti on the dais. Vanir, Elf, Dwarf, Jotun and Aesir all stood side by side without hostility. Members of the Legion had raised a banner with the two entwined snakes biting each others tail, the symbol of Loki.

"What are you saying my father have done?" Thor demanded angrily.

"There are plenty your father has done", an Elven woman spoke. "Yet you yourself are not innocent and the grievances towards your brother are numerous. The love you claim is conditional, based upon what you need and what you desire. When you do not get those things, you withdraw your love."

"You have been prone to believe others' lies yet discarding your brother's truth", a Vanir man said. "You have looked down upon your brother's skills yet never fail to demand them when you need them."

"Loki is the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms", Farbauti said calmly. "After facing torture and coercion he was still sentenced to a cell in a dungeon. You knew and did nothing. The question prince Thor is not what any of you did. It is what you didn't do."

* * *

"Can you two stop it?" Clint complained. Loki smirked and plastered himself even more over Tony who was snickering. The whole team had assembled to watch a movie. Something called a romcom. It was fairly boring so the Trickster had snuggled up to his lover instead, being handsy and kissing. An answering grin and equally eager hands was all he needed. Of course, making the Avengers uncomfortable was just part of the fun.

"It's a Rom-Com, Bird brain", Tony drawled. "You are supposed to make out with your lover while only watching one percent of the movie."

"Then go do it in your own room!"

"We offered but apparently it is a team effort to watch this thing", Loki said lofty. "I did warn you I was getting bored and you know me becoming bored is a rather precarious situation."

"Whatever."

"Don't mind birdy, Gummy Bear", The engineer said giving him a wet kiss on the lips. "He's just jealous of us." The Trickster laughed and pressed himself closer to the former mortal.

"I love you, Tony", he mumbled.

"This doesn't bother you guys?" Clint asked the others. "Steve? Bruce? Nat? No?"

Steve looked slightly embarrassed while Natasha simply shrugged, still focusing on the movie. Banner gave them an amused look and smiled gently at the sight of them.

"I actually think it is kind of adorable", he said. "Look how happy they are."

"Well, they can be happy out of sight." Everyone laughed at the archer's grumpy pout. Loki rested his head on Tony's shoulder, shivering in pleasure as the rough fingers gently combed through his hair. Closing his eyes he felt himself drifting."

"Hoollie baloony!" Tony suddenly exclaimed. "That's a huge as raven!"

 


	18. The song of the minstrel

In his life Tony Stark had seen some pretty weird shit. Portals in the sky, ugly aliens, huge ugly aliens, small man turning into big green man, Captain America, Norse gods, magic and Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow. Yet somehow, seeing a freaking raven the size of a Labrador talking with his lover in what was probably Old Norse took the price. Of course his lover was pretty weird himself due to being the god of mischief in the Norse pantheon of gods. That was a weird Tony was used to and really liked. From the looks of things Loki didn't really like what he was hearing. Finally the Labrador sized raven flew away, leaving their resident god chewing his lips.

"What did the mean bird say, Gummy Bear?" Unable to help himself, the engineer placed a kiss of those lovely lips. Usually that got him a laugh but now he only got a shaky smile.

"Asgard is under siege", Loki said in a low voice. "The Legion of the Silver Snake has taken the royal family hostage. I wouldn't care if not because the Legion is demanding justice for me. Meaning they are acting in my name."

"You do deserve justice Gummy."

"I just doubt this is the way to get it. I probably should return to Asgard but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"You fear you might be taken hostage yourself", Natasha said.

"By those loyal to Odin, yes. Or possibly killed in retaliation."

"Hey! No killing my god!" Tony said sharply and hastily grabbed Loki, pressing him close to his chest. "Nope, won't allow it."

"I don't intend to let myself be killed, love", the Trickster had a soft smile on his lips. "I'm thinking of utilising Volsang for one last time."

"That's rather brilliant", Clint said. "Volsang is you but only a few knows, including Volsang himself. That way you can get close without worry."

"But how will you know when to turn back?" Bruce asked.

"I've always made conditions that dictates when and how I will return to my own form. This will be no different", Loki looked at Tony. "Will you come with me? I could need someone in my corner."

"Honey, Gummy Bear. You wouldn't be able to make stay behind. I love you, Loki and I'm not going anywhere."

 

* * *

 

Despite the number of people assembled it was quiet, hushed even, in the hall. The Cult went out of its way to ensure everyone stayed in health and wasn't experiencing to much of discomfort. This included the royal family who had been offered chairs so they had no need of standing. They had also been offered food. In pure stubbornness Odin had remained standing for several hours until his old bones refused to cooperate. Now he was forced to sit instead. The ones holding his powers back still surrounded him in a loose circle. It was a sudden commotion in the back of the hall that drew everyone's attention. Strings being plucked as people moved out of the way. And there stood a man no one had seen on Asgard for a very long time.

" _As I greet this lovesome morning with my heart held close to me. I will always stay when you need me. Because you are my love, my life. You are all I ever want._ " singing in that low, rich voice was Volsang. The scoundrel approached the throne with no concern and met any eye he passed. Surprisingly he wasn't alone. A mortal man stood by his side and looked around hungrily. The song tapered off and the minstrel bowed while receiving applause. "My my, what an unusual sight. This is still Asgard, no?" Volsang spun slowly.

"We have heard of you, minstrel", Farbauti said with poorly concealed curiosity. "It is said that you carry all the tales from the Nine Realms."

"No man, no woman, can know every story ever told", the scoundrel said while smiling. "Why, Leif Bjornson having his cow stolen only to discover she wandered of on her own. Not is that a story for me to tell. Or when Prince Thor had to dress as a maiden less his hammer would remain lost for ever. Surely that is for more clever tongues. Perhaps the time Prince Loki captured the Lingwin dragon in the shell of a walnut, taming him. Yet that has to be a story for the good prince himself. But I could tell the tale of when Odin All-Father was cursed to always miss his chamber pot, if only it wasn't so smelly. You were lucky, my queen, that you missed that one."

Roars of laughter filled the hall, echoing. Odin was grinding his teeth in anger. He had never liked the way Volsang could mock him. Few could accomplish such thing. It barely mattered that no one escaped his clever tongue. From the corner of his eye he could see Thor wearing a grim expression.

"Jest aside, jest aside", the minstrel called. "A little bird whispered in my ear that justice has been demanded. Justice for our dark Prince of Chaos. But what is justice? Is it everyone being happy? Is it punishment of wrongdoers? Arbitrary laws? I'd say rather than justice, we should seek truth. Only in truth can justice be served."

"You would speak for Loki?" Farbauti asked, hopeful glint in his eyes. "How come?"

"We have many things in common, the Prince and I. So many, in fact, that we could be one and the same. Yet one is ridiculed, the other is praised. One is avoided while the other is everyone's friend." Volsang plucked at the lute as he spoke before shifting his gaze, locking it on Odin. "There are but one question that needs to be answered truthfully. Did you ever love Prince Loki as your son or was he always a tool waiting to be used? That is the one question for you to answer, Odin One-eye."

"You dare demand an answer from me?" The old king growled.

"It is a fairly simple question No-Father" Farbauti said, sneering. "You know what they say, only the guilty has something to hide."

"I would urge you to tell the truth, once and for all." Volsang hummed while playing on the lute. Having gathered all the attention the minstrel waited for the answer.


	19. With me through pain

It was with anticipation and excitement that Farbauti waited for Odin's answer. Despite himself, however, he found his eyes travelling to the minstrel. He had heard of the man, of course. In a very modest and quiet way Volsang had gained renown throughout the Nine. In the flesh the Asgardian was just as the stories described him. The ruler of Jotunheim had not anticipated help from such a source, yet the interference had turned out to be in their favour. Managing to focus on the heart of the issue, drawing attention to the problem. Did the All-Father love his son? That was all they needed to hear the answer to.

"My King?" When Volsang still received no answer he turned slowly on the spot. Farbauti was taken aback upon feeling Seidr filling the hall. He had not been aware that the minstrel was a sorcerer. The working settled, by now noticeable to everyone present. In his soft voice Volsang asked the hall. "Is there anyone in here who can claim that they truly love Loki?"

Several opened their mouths to speak only to find that they couldn't. This included Thor and Frigga, their faces alarmed. Most members of the Cult wasn't fazed by the working. They understood what it did. More importantly, they knew what kind of relationship they had with the Prince. Including Farbauti. Loki was his son by blood but they had never met. Never spoken. The love Volsang was asking about was the selfless kind. Love that didn't come with conditions or expectations. Love without rules. True love. A rare thing. Not even family could claim to have such love. As such, the silence was deafening. All gagged by this simple question. 

"I do", a voice echoed in the quiet hall. Drawing every eye was the mortal man that had entered in company of the minstrel. The man was shorter than the average Asgardian, dark hair and a short beard. He didn't have to speak loudly to be heard. "I love him, truly. Every fault and every imperfection. He is everything I have ever wanted."

"Then he is truly a lucky one", Volsang said with a soft smile. The Midgardian then dropped his serious demeanour and grinned widely.

"You should know, let's say what's needs to be said and then jump this joint, Gummy Bear", the mortal said in a flippant tone. "Let's go home, Love."

 A shimmer went through the hall, light surrounded the minstrel. The light of a shapeshifter giving up a shape for good.

* * *

 

He had seen his brother lose his glamour once before. Then it had been forced and followed by a grave injury. Now Thor watched as Volsang shimmered and blurred. His features changed slowly as if the transformation was reversed. Everyone could see the moment Volsang became Loki and it left no doubt that they were one and the same. The Trickster even held the lute in his hands. Laetvateinn. It had been Loki's spear all along. Stark had placed one arm across the Trickster's shoulder and kissed his cheek, receiving a warm smile in turn. The two whispered to each other before Tony backed up a bit.

"I know that you came here to claim the justice I otherwise wouldn't have received", Loki addressed the Cult. "And I'm grateful. You gave me the chance to escape and find a place for myself. I hope you will always help those no one else wants to help. You don't need me to do such a thing but I don't mind being your patron. Of all, you respected me when others didn't."

Loki turned and looked at Farbauti. They shared a resemblance. "Was I truly abandoned? Was I really left to die?"

"I never wanted you to die but Leufey refused to listen to reason", the Jotun answered. "I did figure that the second Prince of Asgard and my lost child were the same. My only hope was that you were happy."

"You don't hate me? For what I did?"

"What you did was the direct result of what others had done to you. Leufey for abandoning you, Odin for teaching you hatred and your people for failing to see you for who you are", Farbauti said. "I don't hate you, nor do our people hate you. We who were treated as second class were also the ones who survived and we are thriving."

That seemed to satisfy Loki who turned back to the crowd. Glancing at his family he addressed them. "I never hated Asgard. But I have known only loneliness here. Mocking, ridicule and hatred. Simply because I was Loki. I became Volsang to be free from expectations, to be able to turn my back to the mocking. Yet, Volsang was loved. Everything he did was appreciated while nothing I did was ever good enough. Even when we did the same thing. It hurt me more than I can say. To be second even to myself." The sorrow in his voice was tangible. "I tried to kill myself. Only to fall victim to Thanos and being tortured. This wasn't a secret when I was thrown into the dungeon. It was the mortals, who had the biggest reason to hate me, that showed me true kindness and forgiveness. They accepted that Volsang and I was the same. It was Tony who showed me what it meant to truly love someone."

Thor swallowed and blinked away his tears. Loki had always been good with words, weaving them into anything he wanted. Now he bared himself. Every mask was removed and he allowed himself to be seen. Every wound, every raw emotion was laid bare. Knowing yet fearing the words to come the Thunderer lowered his head.

"I'm done. I've had enough of being prodded and told what I should do, what I should be. I don't want to be used. To be controlled. Having my life decided by others. I'm done. I renounce my claims to Asgard's throne. I disown myself from Asgard. Midgard is my home. The only home I need. I will never again bend to the will of the Realm Eternal nor to the All-Father. I will never again bend my will to someone else's wishes." Taking a deep breath Loki grasped Stark's face in his hands and kissed the man. The engineer wrapped his arms around the young god and kissed him in return. Then they were gone.

The spell broke and a roar filled the hall as hundreds of voices spoke at once.


	20. Love you forever

Landing outside the helipad Thor felt a sense of apprehension. He hadn't seen Loki or his mortal friends in over a year. Things had been... hetic. It was a brilliant sunny day. Laying on a lounge chair was Natasha, drinking in the warmth. As the thunder god approached she tipped her sunglasses to look at him. Raising her glass in greeting she knocked on the glass door behind her. Clint opened and stuck his head out, blinking against the light.

"Well, what do you know! It has been a while, come on in", the archer made a come-hitherto motion. Thor stepped into the common room, feeling a cool breeze. Probably an air conditioner. The one he was seeking rested against Stark, eyes closed in bliss. Dressed in a thin shirt and short trousers Loki had less clothes on than his brother had ever seen him. The Trickster didn't open his eyes as the Thunderer entered, although a crease on his forehead meant he had noticed.

"Point Break", Tony greeted. "Come to say more nonsense?"

"Nay friend Stark. I've had a lot of time learning about my mistakes", Thor said. "I simply wish to speak with Loki." Green eyes glimmered in the gloom.

"What do you have to say?"

"May I sit?"

"If you most."

"Thank you, brother." The sofa creaked ominously as the big god sat down. All the assembled Avengers cringed hearing it. Loki sat up properly and simply looked at Thor. Tony snaked an arm around his waist, holding the young god in a possessive gesture. Taking a deep breath the blonde spoke. "I owe you thousands upon thousands of apologizes. There is nothing I can do to ever making up for my failure as a brother. I have shamed you, caused humiliation and pain. I have let others drag your name through the mud without doing anything to stop them. If I spend my whole life making it up to you it is still not enough."

"Did you really come the whole way from Asgard to tell me this?" Loki looked incredulous. "Surely you have more important things to do?"

"More important than my beloved baby brother? There is no such thing. I do have news if you'd like to hear them but you comes first."

"What have they fed you?" The younger god shook his head. "Let's hear your news."

* * *

 

Loki watched the speck in the sky grow smaller and smaller. The news had been interesting but he couldn't make himself care. He leaned into the warm embrace of the man wrapping his arms around him. Tony kissed his neck and held him close.

"Do you regret giving me sanctuary, Love?" Loki asked. "All the trouble."

"You didn't bring the trouble", Tony answered sternly. "I love you, Gummy Bear and that won't change. I could never regret you in my life. I was drowning and no one could reach me. Then you gave me strength to keep going and now I'm standing on the ground."

Turning on the spot, the young god pulled the former mortal close and kissed him deeply. Tucking his head under Tony's chin he sighed happily. The golden fruit had given the billionaire a height similar to his own, a fact that Tony was rather smug about. Together they stood watching the cityscape and drinking in the peacefulness. 

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, Loki. Forever I will love you."

Really. How could anyone ever wish for anything more.

"So... there is this kid that's been spotted swinging around the city. He is not a baby but perhaps we can adopt him anyway? Sort of. I mean, he would have parents already. So mentors? Or if he doesn't have parents he could like be our kid and..."

Loki chuckled softly while listening to Tony's ramblings. Well, life would be boring without any excitement wouldn't it. And neither of them fancied becoming bored. This swinging kid should entertain them for a few decades at least. Kissing the amazing man in front of him the god of mischief smiled. Tony smiled back. A gentle smile that shared all the light in between them.

* * *

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the end. *Phew* I have a couple more stories planned with other pairings. I'm not a shipper so, well. A shout out to StarsetDemon whose comments have been my fuel and helped motivate the story. Cheers!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story and is not disappointed by how I choose to let it end. Till next time.


End file.
